We propose a comprehensive approach to the NINDS Human Biomarkers Biospecimen and Data Repository that will fulfill all requirements listed in RFA-NS-15-010. Indiana University currently houses key repositories in the areas of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and concussion research. We have developed a strong administrative structure that ensures that all aspects of biorepository function are well designed and maintained. All processes are driven by standard operating procedures, ensuring uniformity at all levels. We will build on our successful biorepository experience to create a strong partnership with all groups funded by NINDS as well as partner organizations. This will ensure that a comprehensive approach to biobanking is developed for the NINDS Biomarker Repository that will allow samples to meet the needs of future research. The success of this effort will be maximized by our ability to coordinate the needs of multiple related biorepositories housed here at Indiana University. Based on our past success in establishing widely used biospecimen repositories, we propose under the oversight of NINDS and the Scientific Liaison Committee, the following specific aims: Aim 1: Establish a strong administrative structure that will oversee all aspects of the NINDS Biomarker Repository. Aim 2: Create and maintain a state-of-the-art biospecimen repository that receives processes and stores all samples from approved studies. Aim 3: Coordinate all data management and web-based activities of the NINDS Biomarker Biorepository.